GUESS THAT CAT (WARRIORS)
by Silverscratch
Summary: This is the ... WARRIOR CAT GUESSING GAME! FEEL FREE TO READ! I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET REVIEWS,FAVORITES,AND FOLLOWS!:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do something fun that some of you probably would like... GUESS THE CATS (WARRIORS)**

* * *

I died in the snow,

It was so cold,

My siblings were taken to Riverclan,

My mother left me in the cold,

Because I died,

Who am I ?

* * *

** The answer will be posted in the next chapter. Please review, and I know that it doesn't rhyme, but this is the best I could do. I promise that the next chapters would make more sense. (MAYBE)**

** REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The answer was... Mosskit! Lets give you guys another one.**

* * *

I lost my family.

But I will not let water destroy me,

I must give my kits away,

To become deputy.

* * *

**_ Well, okay, answer will be in the next chapter. Most of you should get it right because its really easy._**


	3. Chapter 3

** For the last chapter the answer was... Bluestar! Heres another one.**

* * *

_ I couldn't hear,_

_ What they were saying,_

_ What was that?_

_ Why is everyone hiding?_

_ I had no idea,_

_ but it grabbed me,_

_ the hawk snatched me,_

_ I may be never seen again._

* * *

**_Again, pretty easy right? REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

** The answer was ... Snowkit!**

* * *

_ Its not fair,_

_ that I was blind,_

_ I wanted to be a warrior!_

_ But I must follow ,_

_ were my destiny lies,_

_ to become a medicine cat_

* * *

**_ I would like a bit more reviews please! Next chapter will be up soon! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

** The answer was Jayfeather. And I'm trying my best to make it hard.**

* * *

_ My mother died in our shelter,_

_ My father cast me out,_

_ I was taken care by my uncle,_

_ And so I rose,_

_ To be a leader_

* * *

**_ Who did you think that was? _****_REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! The last one was hard for most of you. That means I won't give you the answer until the next chapter.**

* * *

_ I was an outsider,_

_ they always thought,_

_ my sister was the best,_

_ but I'll prove it,_

_ by being strong, _

_and in th__e end I warned them,_

_ so I was a hero_

* * *

**_I think that was pretty easy for most of you, but figure out who it was in the last chapter! _**

**_ REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The answer to the chapter 5 was Thunder. Last chapter was ... I CAN'T TELL YOU! NOBODY GUESSED! I AM NOT TELLING YOU THE ANSWERS UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!**

* * *

_White pelt, and black paws,_

_I was raised to be a murderer,_

_I lost faith in Starclan,_

_But I learned to have belief,_

_As a leader of Shadowclan_

* * *

**_ Haha. This poem is easy. I GAVE YOU TOO MANY HINTS! Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, like I always say, The last chapter was blah, blah.. Blackstar,one of my favorite characters!**

* * *

_ I joined the early settlers,_

_ I earned their trust as friends,_

_ my kit was a medicine cat,_

_ and I was well respected,_

_ one of the first and best leaders_

* * *

**_ Was it easy, hard, or medium? Remember to review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

** Did anyone guess? Come on, I'll give you guys a hint, its one of the early settlers. HAPPY?**

* * *

_I was raised sadly,_

_ by a selfish cat,_

_ but I'll prove that I am strong,_

_ I will prove that I am equal to all the others,_

_ by 'saving' the leader's kits,_

_ I was exiled,_

_ but I took my revenge,_

_ again I was exiled,_

_ oh how cold and bitter I am!_

* * *

_** REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it if you guys REVIEW more! And that was a lot of hints!**_


	10. Chapter 10

** Last chapters were... I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU. HARDLY ABYONE GUESSED AND GOT THE RIGHT ANSWER! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED. I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNLESS I GET MORE REVIEWS.**

* * *

_ I was killed on the Thunderpath,_

_ facing the intruders,_

_ I was crushed by a monster,_

_ but I was a mother,_

_ what would happen to my kit?_


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! THAT WAS A LOT OF REVIEWS! Chapter 8 's answers are... I can't tell you! Sorry because I kinda changed it because all of you thought it was Firestar,but it was someone else. XD Read it again and review to tell me what you think it is NOW! **Chapter 9's answer was Sol,(mean) and Chapter 10's answer was ... Snowfur! Now, guess who this is?**

* * *

_ I was hurt on the Thunderpath,_

_ CRIPPLED,_

_ and never to be a warrior,_

_ I could not follow my destiny,_

_ But in the end I did_

* * *

_** OMG! TOO MANY HINTS! EVERYONE SHOULD GET THIS RIGHT! REVIEW! REMEMBER TO READ CHAPTER 8 AGAIN AND TRLL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS! SORRY IF I CHANGED IT! AGAIN, REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

** Ok, last chapter was ... Cinderpelt/heart. And since none of you figured out Chapter 9, the answer is... Wind! Her daughter, Mothflight, was the first medicine cat. Read the ultimate guide, it tells you a lot.**

* * *

_ I am very good at hunting,_

_ and I have two kits,_

_ I am a leader's mate,_

_ though I hated him ,_

_ when he first came_

* * *

_** How did my poems suddenly get so lame?**__** REVIEW! :) :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

** Okay, okay, its Sandstorm! What else do I have to say? Nothing?**

* * *

_ When my clanmates,_

_ got suspicious,_

_ my friends told me to flee,_

_ but I knew I wasn't responsible,_

_ and I knew it wasn't me!_

_ but I met a friend,_

_ that took me under his wing,_

_ so then I lived peacefully,_

_ nothing to bother me_

* * *

_** Guys, I love you all for reviewing and trying to be helpful by giving me some advice. I'm trying to make my poems longer and a little harder for you , but like I always say, this ones easy. Happy New Year guys! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry to dissapoint some of you, but last chapter was Ravenpaw. If you read it again, you'll see that his friends told him to flee. I didn't think Brokenstar was Yellowfang's! :D**_

* * *

_ I left my mate,_

_ to save my clan,_

_ it was cast out,_

_ from the stars,_

_ we traveld and found,_

_ a new place to live,_

_ but I died from the trouble,_

_ that caused us to scatter_


	15. Chapter 15

** OMG! You guys are so smart, and yes, it is Cloudstar!**

* * *

****_I was a rouge,_

_ before I was accepted,_

_ I am a leader,_

_ one that judes fairly,_

_ but what will I do,_

_ if I was never here,_

_ as I watch over my clan,_

_ I'm responsibe,_

_ for whatever they do_

* * *

_** This is my worst poem ever! I doubt it even makes sense for you to figure it out, but this is all I could think of! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**_


	16. Chapter 16

** NOTHING TO SAY EXCEPT LAST CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LEAFST**

* * *

_I ran away from home,_

_ to join the evil clan,_

_ it was because others,_

_ didn't trust me,_

_ for no reason,_

_ I never did anything,_

_ wrong_

* * *

_** To much hints! There's a new poll on my profile that you could vote on and I have a new story, a REALLY bad one that barely makes sense to me but I'm keeping it for no reason. Whoever is the first reviewer in my new story gets ice cream, cookies, and they also gets to PM me to suggest another character I could do for THIS story.**_


	17. Chapter 17

** LAST CHAPTER IS... TAWNYPELT!**

* * *

_ I fell in love,_

_ with another cat,_

_ outside MY clan,_

_ but I wasn't sure,_

_ if she loved me back,_

_ and at the end,_

_ she did love another_

* * *

**_Guys, just review! Tomarrow is school and I'll update as fast as I can okay? I'll update every 2 days. NO FLAMES!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**If you got Ashfur, Tigerheart,OR Stormfur, you are poem is pretty obvious.**

* * *

_ I could hear better,_

_ than any other,_

_ but I always thought,_

_ every cat as the same,_

_ and with my gift,_

_ I saved the others,_

_ from everything_

* * *

_** Was it good? If you thought it was lame, please do not comment. I hardly have enough time to do this, I'm doing the best I could. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes! Thank you and no flames. **__**REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok,yeah, it was Dovewing.**

** To- Eagalhaze I don't know if I could use it, and everyone will know the answer because... well,thanks anyway! :)**

* * *

_I was recused,_

_ and taken to a clan,_

_ with 3 kits,_

_ again I fell in love,_

_ and had more kits,_

_ even if I can't fight,_

_ I could help nurse_

* * *

**_ Sorry,if I spelled your name wrong, Eaglehaze. :D This is a special update becayse I have a lot if homework to do. D: REVIEW!_**


	20. Chapter 20

** Today is a super happy day! :) I get to update 3 chapters. After you are done reading this, check out my other stories. (Please review -The Beginning). I don't usually update that much if you don't give me reviews, favorites,follows... well maybe that was just too demanding. And, oh yeah! Last chapter was Daisy. :D**

* * *

****_I made a deal,_

_ with a tiny monster,_

_ he betrayed me,_

_ with my all my lives,_

_ and moons striped away,_

_ with nowhere to go,_

_ to be cast out,_

_ into the darkness_

* * *

_**Hahaha,I probably gave everything away,just like that. Review, and don't forget to check out my other stories! :D**_

_Note: Please do not look at The story of Tigerfang and/or my 39 clues fanfic. THEY ARE BAD! ALSO,NO FLAMES! :D _


	21. Chapter 21

**Do you guys even read the author notes? You guys are all crazy! Last chapter was obviously Tigerstar...**

* * *

I had lost love,

yet I had found it again,

in another shecat,

that had took my heart,

but will she suffer, will she die,

it is in the fates of Starclan

* * *

_** I really encourage some of you to read my author notes. They may be a little demanding,but still read them. It would be really helpful if you guys review more(I know I have a lot, but I just review! The more the better.) and if you just take a look at my other fanfics and review in them. :D**_

_** Hey,do any of you play Candy Crush? I have the owl version...**_


	22. Chapter 22

** Yep,it WAS Graystripe. Ok, yesterday was a busy day and the day before and the day before that... and I have a geography Bee on Janurary 14, next Tuesday and an oral presentation for my book report next,next week. Pretty funny huh? Once I'm finished with my other presentation another thing OR two comes up...**

* * *

_My father was killed,_

_ by those foul smelling monsters,_

_ but I settled in,_

_ with my friends that left our homes,_

_ in search of a forest,_

_ with prey enough for all_

_ though I'll never forget my father,_

_ who lead us here_

* * *

___**SILLY PEOPLE! I GUESS MOST OF YOU DON'T READ MY AUTHOR NOTES,BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL CATCH YOUR ATTENTION. PLEASE REVIEW AND WISH ME GOOD LUCK FOR THE GEOGRAPHY BEE AND MY BOOK REPORT PRESENTATION. XD HOPEFULLY IF ALL OF YOU READ MY AUTHOR NOTES, I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMARROW. :) AND ALSO,PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. IT WOULD BE NICE TO BAVE SOME EXTRA REVIEWS!**_


	23. Chapter 23

** From now on,I will put my author notes at the bottom. :)**

* * *

_ I was a supporter,_

_ of the evil,_

_ but I soon gave in,_

_ to start a life,_

_ without evil,_

_ my prey scratched me,_

_ until I was blind,_

* * *

**_ *yawns* Again,as I said,it was pretty busy. Studying... except I was just TOO bored of studying(for the geogrphy bee) so I decided to make another chapter for you guys. REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! :D AND LAST CHAPTER WAS RAINSWEPT FLOWER TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE SUN TRAIL! Also,if you don't know the answers for certain poems, review anyway. It makes me happy!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**LOL. READ BELOW. :)**

* * *

_ I was born,_

_ with fluffy white fur,_

_ and I was given to a clan,_

_ I am a loyal warrior,_

_ but I have no faith in Starclan_

* * *

_** Blah,blah,blah... it was Longtail. Who do you think this is? Please read the summary and REVIEW! :D**_

_** As I always say, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! ********* :-) :-) :-)**_


	25. Chapter 25

** Ahem. DOWN THERE.**

* * *

** Am I beautiful or ugly,**

** Does my mate even love me,**

** but he said I was beautiful,**

** our kit too,**

** and he told me,**

** there's no one else,**

** I love besides you**

* * *

**_ Hi peeps! Blah and last chapter was Cloudtail! AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY CALLED WEIRDCLAN AND, theres A CHALLENGE! YOU ALL MUST REVIEW ONCE AND BY THE TIME THERE IS 30 REVIEWS, I WILL UPDATE. THAT GIES THE SAME FOR EVERY CHAPTER. :)_**


	26. THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST POEM

**LOL. DOWN**

* * *

_ I went with a warrior,_

_ to travel on a 'mission',_

_ I fell in love with him,_

_ but another loved me,_

_ it split my heart,_

_ and it tore me apart_

* * *

_**PLEASE READ::: THIS TIME,I'M SERIOUS,REALLY SERIOUS. I MIGHT RUN OUT OF POEMS,SO WHILE I'M TRYING TO THINK OF ANOTHER ONE, **_**_PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW. XD PM OR REVIEW JF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS,AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT PM IS,SHAME ON YOU! :D_**

**_ LOL, AND I LIKE TO EAT._**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'M SOOOOO NERVOUS! THE GEOGRAPHY BEE IS TOMARROW. HOPE YOU GUYS ALL WISH ME GOOD LUCK!:)**

* * *

_I ran away from home,_

_ to the others,_

_ on a journey to a new life,_

_ but when I got there,_

_ I sprained my leg,_

_ for then I was just useless,_

_ limping forever_

* * *

_** Yo,last chappie was Squirrelflight. AND IF SOME OF YOU SILLIES DIDNT READ TGE TOP OF THE AUTHOR NOTE, THIS IS WHAT I SAID, "I AM SOOOOOOOO NERVOUS AND SCARED OF THE FREAKIN GEOGRAPHY BEE TOMARROW,(Jan. 14,2014),SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WISH ME GOID LUCK PEEPS! LOL :p**_


	28. Chapter 28

** No,it wasnt Cinderpelt. It was Jagged Peak,( read The Sun Trail) and no,I didn't win the geography Bee either. :( Just... I don't want to talk about it. LOL**

* * *

****_My family were rulebreakers,_

_ but I never meabt to kill,_

_ they thought I was dead,_

_ collasped in the underground darkness,_

_ the leaf that fell saved me,_

_ going wherever he pleased,_

_ I also spied my clan,_

_ saving them from trouble,_

_ no one knew I killed,_

_ but I made that up,_

_ by saving a clanmate_

* * *

**_ OBVIOUS! I AM IN A REALLY BAD MOOD NOW, SO REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPIER. :D_**


	29. Chapter 29

** HOLLYLEAF. YEP. OK,TOMARROW I PROBABLY WON'T BE UPDATING BECAUSE I HAVE TO HELP BUILD A FLOAT FOR MY SCHOOL. OH,WHAT A BUSY WEEK! LOL**

* * *

****_I looked for a new home,_

_ rich in prey,_

_ I lost my mate,_

_ trying to find it,_

_ but I found another shecat,_

_ who I loved as much as the first,_

_ that had kits,_

_ but I cast the one left out,_

_ I missed my brother,_

_ protecting my own cats,_

_ and made a huge mistake,_

_ leaving helpless out_

* * *

_** Sorry about not updating for two days. LOL Sometimes,for the reviews,I wish that some of you would just say something besides the answer. Also,**__** IF SO.E OF YOU ARE INTRESTED, I HAVE A STORY CALLED THE BEGINNING, AND I REALLY WANT TO SEE HOW MUCH REVIEWS I WOULD GET IF I TD OF OF YOU... :)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Clear Sky. Okay,this is from The Ultimate Guide,so some of you might NOT know this...**

* * *

_Distracted by nature,_

_ I almost got myself killed,_

_ I was exiled out of my clan,_

_ just to discover a light,_

_ and the first to share tounges,_

_ with our ancestors,_

_ the first true medicine cat,_

* * *

**_I don't think its hard for those of you who read The Ultimate Guide, but some of you are just... too far behind. Well,review anyways,even if you don't know! Also,there will be NO MORE CHARACTERS FOR " The Beginning", but I have the first chapter up in like... a month ago? Still, if at least three more of you review in "The Beginning", I will update tgis,and probably Chapter two in a couple of weeks. :D_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Last chapter was Mothflight. :D**

* * *

****_ I was ditched by my friend,_

_ to a kittypet,_

_ but I found another one that I loved,_

_ we had 7 kits,_

_ but 2 died in the cold,_

_ the other was trampled by a monster,_

_ who am I?_

* * *

_** Too easy. LOL. PM me if you have any questions... why did I say that? LOL**_


End file.
